nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic Clones
Cosmic Clones (or Shadow Clones) are shadowy duplicates of Mario that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They copy Mario or Luigi's every move, even copying their death animation if they die. They appear to be a successor to Cosmic Mario: they are strikingly similar to them, sharing the same voice as them, and their theme is the Cosmic Comet theme from Super Mario Galaxy (a half-step higher pitch and an edited opening section, which in turn is a cover version of the Super Mario Bros. overworld and underground theme). The only difference is their color and the Cosmic Clones' glowing yellow eyes. History ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Cosmic Clones are created once a certain point is reached in a galaxy and follow behind Mario or Luigi, mimicking every movement he makes. Boards usually warn Mario that Cosmic Clones are present in the area, although they also appear when a Clone Comet]orbits a galaxy. Cosmic Clones mimic whatever Mario or Luigi does, even if the landscape has recently been changed. For example, they can jump on a platform where Mario or Luigi were standing, even if it has disappeared or moved. If Mario or Luigi get hit by a clone, they receive damage and the clone vanishes, with the rest of the clones then mimicking the plumber taking damage. Once the way forward is revealed, the clones scream, disappear, and release three Star Bits each. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Cosmic Clones appear in the Special Worlds of Super Mario 3D Land, where they resemble Small Mario. Regardless of which character encounters a Cosmic Clone, it always resembles Mario's appearance more than Luigi's. They act as they do in Super Mario Galaxy 2, but have a purple outline instead of a red one, and only one appears instead of a group; this one doesn't vanish if Mario or Luigi touch it. Mario or Luigi can destroy it by touching it while invincible; it gives three Coins upon destruction. Upon reaching a certain area (normally the level's halfway point), the Cosmic Clone disappears. If the player leaves that area, the Cosmic Clone appears again, even if it has been destroyed with a Super Star. This game also introduces big Cosmic Clones, which have a slower and lower-pitched voice, and are four times as big. They can also destroy Brick Blocks on contact, and they give ten coins when defeated. The clones' theme music is same as in Super Mario Galaxy 2, albeit with most of the fading cosmic synth pads removed. Locations ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' ''Super Mario 3D Land'' *Special 1-2 (Regular) *Special 4-2 (Regular) *Special 5-2 (Regular) *Special 6-4 (Regular) *Special 7-2 (Regular) *Special 7-4 (Large) *Special 7-Castle (Large) *Special 8-1 (Regular) *Special 8-3 (Large) *Special 8-5 (Large) *Special 8-Crown (Appears at the Burners part) (Large) Trivia *Mummy-Mes from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker have the same behavior as Cosmic Clones. *Only the first clone uses voice clips when jumping. If the player is hurt by the first Cosmic Clone, the other ones only play sound effects. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies